


Rock Star

by fiveforslashing



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Philadelphia Flyers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveforslashing/pseuds/fiveforslashing
Summary: TK deserves to go to the All Star game and he deserves some really good head about it.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Kevin Hayes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Rock Star

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired/pulled physically forth from my brain by [this](https://twitter.com/nhlwake/status/1211894877342093312) painfully tender video. Beta'd by Vacation Kelli!
> 
> Congrats to All Star Pain In The Ass Teeks!

“Oh my god,” TK laughs, head down, hair falling over his face. “Fuckin’ Smash Mouth?”

“‘Cause you’re a motherfuckin’ _all star_!” Kevin hollers. He chucks his phone onto the nightstand and bounces the mattress, trying to get TK to pull his face out of his hands. He’s all blushy and shit, which is weird, because nothing embarrasses that kid. 

He shoved an arm around TK’s shoulders to shake him a little, get some sense into that noggin. “You can be happy about it, man,” he says.

TK shrugs a little, leans into Kevin. “Yeah, but I mean, I’m no Auston Matthews or whatever—”

“Thank fuck,” Kevin says, and TK snorts. “They’re all lucky sons of bitches to have you there.” 

TK straight up buries his face into Kevin’s shoulder, but Kevin can still see him blushing. It’s kinda cute as hell. It’s also stupid, because TK has been beasting shit on the ice, stepping up in the room. It sucks he doesn’t see that.

“Hey,” he says into TK’s ratty-ass hair. “No one better to be on a team with than you, Teeks,” because it’s true, and he should know it. TK leans over to wrap an arm Kevin’s stomach, and hey, all right. 

“Sick fuckin’ wrister, best chirps, this _flow_—” Kevin brings his other hand around to dig it into TK’s hair, really mess it up.

TK throws a leg over Kevin to trap him, which, hello — and then bites his shoulder.

“Fuckin’ rat!” Kevin hollers, delighted as hell. He yanks TK’s hair to unlatch him, and then a little more for good measure. “I was being nice and shit!”

“Guess you were.” TK perches his chin on Kevin’s shoulder and just totally beams up at him. “Ya nerd.”

“Shut the fuck up, you deserve it.” TK shrugs, biting down on a real damn smile. “And you deserve to fuckin’ celebrate,” Kevin says. TK raises his eyebrows. Kevin shoves his tongue into his cheek and winks.

“Jesus fuckin’ christ.” TK throws his head back and laughs. He’s breathing a little heavy when he stops to say, “I mean, I’m not gonna turn down a congratulations beej—”

Kevin just hauls TK on top of him at that point. 

“You asshole,” TK starts, but Kevin kisses him stupid to shut him up. It doesn’t actually work, because TK finishes whatever the hell he was saying right into Kevin’s mouth. Kevin doesn’t really hear it though, too busy getting one hand in TK’s hair and one on his ass.

TK’s a sloppy as hell kisser. There’s spit all up in Kevin’s beard. It’s excellent.

Kevin takes a second to shove the robe off TK’s shoulders. It’s not doing much to hide that TK’s already pretty hard, and Kevin needs to get on all of that ASAP. 

He goes for TK’s neck, kissing under his jaw and biting his trap. TK groans, shoves up into Kevin’s mouth while yanking the robe the rest of the way off, and then leans back saying “Get this fucking thing off,” to pull off Kevin’s hoodie and tee shirt at once.

“Goddamn,” Kevin says, looking down where TK’s grinding a little against his abs. He grabs TK’s ass and pulls him in harder, catches TK’s lower lip with his teeth. “You’re hot as shit. Fuckin’ incredible, man.”

TK straight up moans into Kevin’s mouth and his cock twitches hard, leaking against Kevin’s abs. Kevin sort of has a horny blackout, flipping TK over, pinning his shoulders to the bed, getting TK’s legs around his waist.

“You’re the fuckin’ best,” he says, grinding down, fully panting into TK’s ear. “The fuckin’ best, Teeks, I swear.”

“Holy fuck,” TK moans before getting his tongue back in Kevin’s mouth.

It’s pretty hard to get himself to move, TK biting at his mouth, legs tight around him, grinding up on Kevin’s dick. But there’s a reason for all of this, right — Kevin has a goal.

He pulls himself away enough to move down TK’s body, kissing at his pecs, biting one nipple gently, and then harder when TK says, “They’re not made of fuckin’ glass, get in there, bud.”

It’s fun to know that TK really doesn’t ever shut up. He swears steadily, head thrown back, while Kevin leaves a hickey under his right nipple. Says “Your _mouth_, god_damn_,” when Kevin finishes, slides a thumb along his jaw and into his mouth. “God, can’t wait to get my dick in there.” 

Kevin has to grab himself through his sweats. He sucks hard on TK’s thumb, pressing his teeth into the pad as he pulls off.

“Fuck yeah,” he says, and shoulders his way between TK’s legs. TK deserves to go to the All Star game and he deserves some really good head about it.

When Kevin rubs his stubble on TK’s thigh, high up right by his balls, he really isn’t sure if he’s about to get kicked or not. But TK just groans, apparently into the beard burn. Kevin smiles, does it again, and sucks one of TK’s balls into his mouth. He digs his fingers into the meat of TK’s thighs, making him get louder when he pulls off to start licking his way up TK’s dick.

TK’s wet at the tip, the head of his cock flushed pink above his foreskin. It’s been a minute since Kevin did this, but actually fuck that, because TK’s hair is a goddamn mess and his fingers are white in the sheets and he’s staring down at Kevin looking real desperate.

“Goddamn,” Kevin breathes, and sucks TK down as far as he can.

Under all the asshole, TK is a genuinely good dude, so it’s not actually surprising that he’s considerate about getting his dick sucked. He keeps his hips still, barely twitching while Kevin chokes a little before getting into a rhythm. When Kevin sucks hard at the head, he groans, reaching out but only grabbing at his own hair. 

“Fuck, dude, _fuck_,” he pants, when Kevin slides back down.

It’s not too long before TK is pawing at Kevin’s shoulder, breathing hard and saying “Hey, I’m gonna.” 

Kevin pulls off, biting at TK’s hip while he jerks TK off. TK comes all over himself with a shout, abs clenching, legs twisting around Kevin.

Kevin has to shove his sweats to his knees and get a hand on his dick. TK’s still catching his breath, face red and a total mess — come all over his stomach, dick wet, one hand still tangled in his own sweaty hair. He licks his lips when he catches Kevin’s eyes and lets one leg fall out to the side.

“C’mon,” he breathes. “Get yours, bro.” 

“Oh, _fuck_,” Kevin groans. He kicks his pants off and straddles TK’s hips. He—fuck—he gets some of TK’s jizz on his dick when he rubs against TK’s stomach. TK runs his hands over Kevin’s thighs, digging in with blunt nails, and back up his own chest, hissing when he hits the hickey Kevin left.

That does it, and Kevin’s coming on TK, mouth open stupidly while TK smirks up at him. Kevin collapses to the side so he doesn’t actually crush TK. He leaves one leg thrown over TK’s, not ready to leave it yet. TK turns his head to press his forehead to Kevin’s, runs a hand up and down his arm.

"Wow," TK laughs, still breathless. “I should get into the All Star game all the time.”

“Damn right,” Kevin says. He presses a smacking kiss to TK’s forehead, and gets an elbow to the ribs for his trouble.

“Alright, get out,” TK says, swinging himself out of bed. “I gotta shower this shit off, asshole.” 

Kevin stretches and watches TK bend down to pick up his robe. “Sure thing.” He pulls on his pants, finds his hoodie caught on the corner of the desk.

“Hey,” he says at the door. “Congrats, bud. For real.”

TK grins. “Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whomst among us isn't kind of a ho for some praise, truly?


End file.
